<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An endless cycle of violence by ezkis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276953">An endless cycle of violence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezkis/pseuds/ezkis'>ezkis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Handon, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezkis/pseuds/ezkis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hayley never came back when she left in 4x01 of TO, so Hope makes her life mission to find her missing family which causes her to meet Landon when they were young.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Andrea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story starts after Hayley leaves in 4x01 of TO and Hope is 7 years old.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why mum hasn’t come home yet?” Hope asks Mary with a sad tone as she is starting to miss her mom.</p><p>“I don’t know honey, but she will be okay, don’t worry” Mary answers trying to calm her although she is getting concern since Hayley hasn’t show any sign of life since she left a week ago. Then they hear how someone knocks the door.</p><p>“Mom” Hope shouts excited as she gets up and starts running to the door.</p><p>“Hope, wait behind me. We don’t know who it is” Mary shouts while running to catch Hope. When she opens the door with Hope behind her, two men are waiting at the entrance.</p><p>“We are looking for Hope Mikaelson” one of them says as the door opens.</p><p>“Who is asking?” Mary asks with a harsh tone.</p><p>“Hayley Marshall sends us” the other one answers trying to sound nicely.</p><p>“I don’t believe it. What is you relation with her?” Mary continues asking not believing it.</p><p>“She sired us for this” one of them says.</p><p>At hearing that she knows that they are lying, so she quickly closes the door before they can react. “Hope, hide yourself” she shouts while running to get a shotgun. While she gets it, the vampires break the door and enter the house.</p><p>“Get out or I will have to kill you” Mary threatens while pointing the shotgun at them.</p><p>One them take a step forward so Mary shoots, hitting him in the heart with a stake, but the other one, vamps speed behind and breaks her neck.</p><p>“Hope, where are you? I want you to take you to your mother” the vampire shouts trying to sound friendly.</p><p>Hope that was hiding in her room can’t contain herself, so she decides to see what is happening. She takes out her bracelet, puts it in her pocket and goes to the hall. There she sees the body of Mary in the floor. She goes near it and realizes she is dead. “What have you done! Where is my mom?” Hope shouts while she starts crying.</p><p>“If you come with me, I will take you to your mother.” The vampire says.</p><p>“I’m seven, not stupid. You are lying” Hope answers while she keeps crying. Then she starts running to the door, but the vampire stops her holding her arm.</p><p>“I am starting to get tired of this. You are coming with me” the vampire shouts and stops trying to sound friendly.</p><p>“No! I am going to find my mom” Hope shouts while she frees herself and keeps running to the door.</p><p>“Your mother is dead and if you don’t come with me, you will be too” the vampire says tired of the situation while he vamps speed blocking her.</p><p>“That’s not true. My mom is immortal” Hope shouts angrily while throwing the vampire to the wall with magic. Suddenly they start appearing flames all over the house while Hope keeps pushing the vampire to the wall.</p><p>“What are you doing? Let me go or I will have to harm you” The vampire says trying to sound threatening and hiding that he is getting worried for his life.</p><p>“I’m a Mikaelson witch. I’m not scared of you and I am going to find my mom” Hope answers and throws the vampire to the other end of the hallway sticking him in a wardrobe. Then Hope runs away from the house while it burns.</p><p> </p><p>After some time running, she finds a service station. There a police officer sees her, so he goes to talk to Hope “Hi, are you lost?”, he asks while he approaches her.</p><p>Hope looks at him and debates if she should run away, but she realizes she needs help. “I can’t find my mom” Hope answers without hiding how worried she is.</p><p>“Let me help you find her. What is your name?” At hearing that Hope remembers that her mother told her to always hide who she was, so after some seconds of thinking what name she should say, she finally answers “Andrea”.</p><p>“And your family name?” he continues asking trying to sound friendly.</p><p>Hope freezes for a second not knowing what to say until she remembers that her mother was married with Jackson. “Kenner, Andrea Kenner”, she answers trying to sound sure about even if it sounds really weird to her saying it.</p><p>“When was the last time you saw your mom, Andrea?”</p><p>“A week ago, she went looking for my family” Hope answers with a sad tone.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we will find her” The officer tries to calm her. “Do you want to come to the police station with me? So, we can gain more information about your mother”</p><p>Hope thinks for a second if she should but quickly the idea of recovering her mom overcomes every fear, so she nods and follows him.</p><p>
  <strong>3 years later</strong>
</p><p>After months of searching for Hayley they couldn’t find any clue about her, so Hope ended up in the foster care system. But she never stayed long in a home, since she always ended up running away searching for her mother, so they quickly get tired of her every time.</p><p> </p><p>She was on her first day in a new school after arriving the day before in a new home. She went through the classes just thinking what places near this town she hadn’t searched for her mother as she had the idea of escaping after the school.</p><p>Then the lunch time comes, so she goes to the dining room. When she arrives, she looks up for a place to sit alone, when she sees curly hair boy with green eyes about her age sitting alone that grabs her attention. She doesn’t know why, but she feels the need to go with him, so after some seconds of thinking about she finally does it. “Can I sit down here?” She asks as she gets near the table he was sitting.</p><p>At hearing that the boy looks up and with a smile answers “Of course.” After some seconds of silence, they boy breaks it “By the way, I am Landon” he says while offering his hand to her.</p><p>“I’m Andrea” Hope says while she shakes his hand.</p><p>“You are new to the School no? I don’t think I have seen you before” Landon asks.</p><p>“Yeah, today is my first day” Hope answers.</p><p>“If you need some help with anything you can ask me” he adds.</p><p>“Thank you Landon, I will keep it in mind” she says but hides the fact that she doesn’t intend to spend much time at the school. They spend the rest of the time chatting until they have to go back to the classes.</p><p>When they finish, Hope rush out of them, but when she is exiting the school her bracelet (the one that blocked her magic) falls from her wrist. She realizes some seconds later but when she is going to get it , a group of boys gets in the middle.</p><p>“Let me pass, I need my bracelet” Hope shouts getting nervous as she knows she can’t lose control without it in public.</p><p>“You will have to come and get it” one of them answers and throws it to one of his friends when Hope gets closer.</p><p>Then Landon appears from behind and gets near the boy that has the bracelet shouting “Give her the bracelet”</p><p>“What are you going to do if not? We have already seen how pathetic you are” they boy answers and all of them laugh.</p><p>Landon that is used to it doesn’t react, but when he is going to back up, he sees how Hope is really worried and feels the need of doing something. So, while they are still laughing, Landon pushes him to the floor causing the bracelet to fall. When he is going to get it, two boys of the group hold him from behind. When the third one is going to hit him, he trips and falls into one of the boys that was holding Landon. Landon uses this distraction to run to the bracelet but the boy that was still standing follows him. When he is going to get to Landon he also falls into the floor.</p><p>Landon runs to Hope giving it back to her. “Thank you, Landon” Hope says with a smile while she puts it back in her wrist.</p><p>“You should thank the floor, it did most of the work” he answers while laughing.</p><p>These words let Hope a bit worried thinking if she has been too obvious how she throwed them to the floor, but Landon quickly interrupts her thoughts “Are you okay? You seemed worried”</p><p>“Yeah, was just checking the bracelet. It is very important for me” Hope answers as an excuse.</p><p>“So… are you walking home?” Landon asks trying to break the silence.</p><p>“Yeah, you?” Hope answers instinctively.</p><p>Landon nods and shyly adds “We could walk together, if you want”.</p><p>“Okay” Hope says and they start walking out of the school together. They keep talking until they arrive at Hope’s house, “This is my house”.</p><p>“See you tomorrow?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah, see you tomorrow at the school” Hope answers without thinking about it. After Landon leaves, she stops in the entrance of the house. Was she going to leave and keep searching for her mom or stay here and go tomorrow to the school as she has just told Landon?</p><p>While she was thinking about it, she realizes that she is still smiling after the walk, something she hasn’t since a long time ago. So, she decides that she will try to stay one more day and see how everything develops. With the decision taken, she finally enters the house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 years later</strong>
</p><p>Since the day they met, Hope and Landon had grown really close to each other. As most days during the last two years, they were walking back home after the School together. Landon usually walks Hope to her house but today they were late, so they went directly to his house as Landon didn’t want to get into trouble with his foster parents.</p><p>When they get close to the house Landon suddenly stops “It is better that they don’t see you. I will continue alone from here. See you tomorrow”</p><p>“Okay, Landon. See you tomorrow” Hope answers and Landon continues walking to his home.</p><p>He gets inside the house but Hope, instead of walking to hers, gets behind the door of Landon’s home. She wants to be sure that he is okay, and he isn’t getting into trouble for being late, especially since these last moths she has been suspecting that the wounds and bruises that he frequently has are not accidental. Some seconds after getting to the door she starts hearing shouts inside “You are late! I told you a lot of times that in this house we don’t allow that”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I had to do something at the school” Landon answers nervously.</p><p>“What a pathetic excuse. You deserve a punishment”</p><p>Then Hope hears some strong hits and how Landon shouts in pain.</p><p>“Now you will spend the rest of the day in the closet, so you learn to not be late”</p><p>At hearing that, Hope can’t contain herself anymore. She takes out her bracelet and opens the door with magic. When she enters, she sees that Landon has a big wound in the arm and his foster parent is holding him by the other arm. They both turn to her direction surprised by her presence when she enters.</p><p>“Who are you?” The adult asks confused while he frees Landon’s arms.</p><p>“You won’t harm him again” Hope shouts while she points with her hand to the man and throws him to the wall letting him unconscious.</p><p>Then she runs to Landon and hugs him. “Are you okay?” she asks worried looking at his injured arm after they break apart.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nothing serious.” Landon lies trying to calm her while trying to not show any sign of pain. “How did you do that?” Landon asks.</p><p>“I.. I..” Hope tries to answer but she is too scared to reveal the truth. Before she can say anything coherent, they heard a woman shout from the first floor. “What is happening?”</p><p>“Andrea, you have to go! They can’t know it was you” Landon says but Hope doesn’t move. “You will explain this to me tomorrow, okay?” he adds looking at her eyes trying to sound as calm as possible at seen that she was scared.</p><p>Hope finally nods and runs away from the house. But while she is walking back home, she can’t avoid that some tears escape her eyes. Has she ruined her friendship with Landon? Would he be scared of her? Hope can’t get out her head those doubts while she keeps going to her house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy this story and that it wasn't too bad after a month without writting.<br/>Also there will be a lot of time jumps in the story, so I hope it's understandable.<br/>Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The only one of my kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hope arrives at her home, she is calmer after the walk to her home. She cleans the tears and enters the house trying to hide any emotion.</p>
<p>“Why are you so late, Andrea?” her foster mother asks concern.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I had to finish some things at the school” Hope lies.</p>
<p>“Okay, but the next time warn us about it. Are you fine? You seem sad.” She continues asking.</p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m just tired” Hope explains while she goes to her room.</p>
<p>When she enters, she closes the door and sits behind it thinking about everything that had happened. She looks at her wrist and realizes that she has lost her bracelet, which make her even more anxious than before.</p>
<p>That night she is restless thinking how and what she is going to explain Landon when she sees him the next day, and if she does how is he going to take it.</p>
<p>The next day, she goes to school without clearing the doubts about how to face Landon, when she arrives there, she searches for him but can’t find him. She doesn’t even see him in his classes or in the lunch, so she starts getting worried by the idea of him never coming back.</p>
<p>After the school finishes, Hope decides to go to Landon’s home and see if he is there. While she is doing the walk, they used to do together she can’t avoid feeling alone, like before she met him, which only increases her fear of losing him. Finally, she arrives at the home, she doesn’t hear anything inside, so she gets close to peak at the window. Inside she doesn’t see anyone, but she notices that everything is just like it was when she left. She starts getting nervous thinking about what could have happened to Landon.</p>
<p><em>Would he be okay? What if he is hurt for my fault?</em> Hope starts thinking and feeling how she is losing the control of her magic, before it gets out of hand, she opens the door with magic and enters. Then she starts looking for her bracelet, but she can’t find it anywhere in the house. She goes to the first floor and finds Landon’s room. It’s a small room, with just a bed and a little wardrobe. She opens the wardrobe and suddenly an idea comes to her mind for knowing how he was. She gets one of his t-shirts, leaves the house and comes back to hers walking as fast as she can.</p>
<p>When she arrives, she runs to her room and locks it so they couldn’t see what she was going to try. Then she starts remembering what she read when she was young about astral projection.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Some days later</strong>
</p>
<p>Since that day Hope spent most of the time practicing the spell for doing an astral projection to find him as they weren’t any news on Landon, and she was starting to get desperate for knowing about him. Finally, she thinks she has it, so she waits until is late at the night and does the spell.</p>
<p>She appears in a room with little light but enough for seeing Landon asleep peacefully, which make her feel relieved knowing that he is okay. She stays there some seconds staring at him until she hears a sound, so she suddenly interrupts the spell scared that they could catch her.</p>
<p>When she gets back in her room, she goes over everything that she saw and gets to the conclusion that Landon has moved from home and probably of city. She can’t avoid feeling angry about the fact that he didn’t tell her anything or came back to let her explain herself.</p>
<p>The next day, after the School, she was walking home alone, when she hears someone running towards her. She turns around and sees who it is. “Landon!” she shouts while she starts running towards him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m glad I found you” he says when they get to each other while he recovers the breath after running to her.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here? I thought you moved to another place?” She asks a bit harshly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, unfortunately I had to. When the ambulance came, they also saw mi arm and it was too obvious”. Landon explains while he shows his bandaged arm. “So, I got moved to another house in another city and I couldn’t get here earlier to explain everything” he adds as he picks her angry tone.</p>
<p>At hearing that Hope instantly feels bad for getting mad at him and softens her tone “I am so sorry, for what happened Landon and I will understand if you don’t want to do anything with me after all, it’s probably the best for you” Hope says as she panics about telling him everything and turns around preparing to leave.</p>
<p>“No!” Landon instantly snaps while he holds her from the arm. “Of course, I want you in my life, you are my only real friend and… I really missed you this week” he adds worried that she would leave.</p>
<p>At hearing that Hope doesn’t contain herself and hugs Landon, “I missed you too, I thought I lost you”.</p>
<p>After some seconds of hugging Landon breaks apart, “I don’t want to be rude, but I have to come back home before they notice I am not there.”</p>
<p>“Did you escape for coming here?” Hope asks concern as she doesn’t want to cause trouble, especially after the last time.</p>
<p>“Let’s say that I didn’t ask them for permission. So, how did my friend throw someone in the air with his mind?” Landon says trying to not worry her.</p>
<p>“It’s better if I explain it at my home. Do you mind coming?” she proposes.</p>
<p>“Of course, not” Landon accepts and they both starting walking to her home.</p>
<p>When they get there, Hope leads them to her room and as they get inside, she locks the door. They sit down in her bed and stare at each other for some seconds in silence.</p>
<p>“Andrea, you can tell me. It won’t change my opinion about you” Landon says as he notices she was clearly doubting about telling him.</p>
<p>“You have to understand that no one knows this, and I need to keep it that way” Hope adds appreciably nervous.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Andrea. I promise that I will keep your secret” Landon answers looking at her eyes trying to sound sincere and secure.</p>
<p>“Okay… First, my name is not Andrea, is Hope” she says.</p>
<p>“Oh…. I like that name. Do you want me to call you Hope when we are alone?” Landon asks surprised.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I prefer it that way. It’s nice to hear some calling me that again” Hope answers and can’t avoid getting sad at her last words.</p>
<p>“Okay, I will do my best to adapt to it, Hope”</p>
<p>At hearing him call her real name, she feels like she can trust him with everything, so she finally clears her doubts. “I know this is going to sound unreal, but witches, vampires and werewolves exist”</p>
<p>“What? I guess the witch thing makes sense with what you did the other day, but the others….” Landon interrupts her without hiding his surprise but trying to not freak out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am a witch but not only…” Hope confirms while she moves a pillow with her magic two support his story.</p>
<p>“What do you mean with that?” Landon asks confused while he sees how she makes the pillow float in the air with a hand move.</p>
<p>“It’s complicated” Hope says as she doesn’t know how or even if she wants to tell Landon about her being a tribid.</p>
<p>“Try it” Landon adds.</p>
<p>Hope sighs heavily and finally does “My grandmother was a witch, my father is one of the originals vampires and my mother is a werewolf, so more or less I am all the three things” Hope explains trying to make it sound reasonable.</p>
<p>“And is that common, being the three at the same time?” he asks confused.</p>
<p>“No, I am the only one of my kind” Hope says a bit scared of his reaction.</p>
<p>Landon don’t say anything and just smiles. “You are not scared of me?” Hope asks immediately as she is surprised by his reaction</p>
<p>“No. Why should I be? You have been the only person that has treat me well in my life” Landon explains.</p>
<p>“Thank you” Hope says and hugs him with the feeling that finally she wasn’t alone. Shortly after Landon breaks a part looking at his watch. “Oh, it’s getting late. I must go. Also, I think this is yours” he says while getting from his pocket Hope’s bracelet.</p>
<p>“I thought I lost it” Hope says surprised as she sees it.</p>
<p>“I found it after you left, and I knew it was important for you” Landon tells and gives her the bracelet.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it blocks my magic, so I don’t lose control in front of other people” Hope explains.</p>
<p>“Then I’m glad I got it. I will try to come back as soon as possible but I can’t promise anything. I will miss you” Landon says as he starts to leave.</p>
<p>“Landon wait! Maybe I have a solution for that” Hope shouts before he goes through the door.</p>
<p>“And that’s it?” he asks curious.</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise, you have just be alone. At 7 pm tomorrow is okay for you?” Hope says and Landon nods confused.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow then” Hope adds with a smile as she thinks about her idea.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Hope. And I warn you that I will have a lot of questions.” He adds with a smile before leaving the room.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The next day</strong>
</p>
<p>Landon spent all day anxious for seeing Hope as they agreed. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the questions he wanted to ask her without sounding rude or stupid. He even was a bit scared about the existence of vampires and werewolves.</p>
<p>Finally the time come, so he goes to his room and lock the door. Then he sits in his bed and waits not knowing what to expect. Some minutes later Hope suddenly appears in the room.</p>
<p>“Hope!” Landon says surprised.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s me. Sorry for being late but I had some problems with the spell” Hope apologizes.</p>
<p>Landon gets close and tries to touch her arm but goes through it and feels a very strange sensation “What was that? I can’t even describe it” he adds while he recovers from the shivers.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I am not physically here. It’s like a projection, so better if we avoid contact” Hope tries to explain.</p>
<p>“Okay… I guess it make some sense. Do you mind if I start with the questions?” he asks and Hope nods. “How are the real vampires, are they dangerous like in the films?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, they can be. They drink blood, are strong, fast and heal very fast.” Hope says.</p>
<p>“And you also… have to drink blood?” Landon asks shyly.</p>
<p>“Oh no” Hope instantly says with a smile. “I am not a vampire, yet. I think I just have like vampire blood, so I heal fast and don’t get sick”</p>
<p>“That explains why I never seen you injured. And how do you become a vampire?” Landon continues asking.</p>
<p>“You have to die with vampire blood in your body. Before you ask, the werewolves are also like in some films. They have more strength and heal faster than usual humans and after they trigger the curse, by killing someone, they transform every full moon. And no, I haven’t done it yet” Hope explains guessing what he was going to ask.</p>
<p>“And you are the three things at the same time?”</p>
<p>“I am mainly a witch but as I said I heal faster and have my senses more developed as the werewolves” Hope clarifies</p>
<p>“So you are a witch with super healing and strength. In other words, like a superhero” Landon says smiling.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up, you read too much comics” she answers while blushing a bit.</p>
<p>“And that’s why I am right” Landon adds which causes both to laugh.</p>
<p>“Hope, the story you told me about your mother was true?” he asks after some seconds of silence. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want” he adds as he sees her face instantly get sad.</p>
<p>“Yeah, more or less. My mother disappeared when I was seven and I never met my dad, but I didn’t tell you the supernatural part of it. I had to escape from a vampire that I think I killed.” She answers.</p>
<p>“Sorry, about that Hope” Landon says looking at her softly trying to give comfort as he can’t touch her. Then they hear a female voice shout “Landon come down, we need to talk to you”</p>
<p>“I need to go, I don’t want to annoy them more after escaping yesterday” Landon says after hearing the words.</p>
<p>“Do you want to do it again tomorrow?” Hope says hoping for it.</p>
<p>“I would love to”</p>
<p>“At the same time?” Hope asks and Landon nods.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow then, Landon” Hope adds before disappearing of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update but I had some troubles writting this chapter.<br/>Although I am not  satisfied with the result I hope you all enjoy it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What are you doing here?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope and Landon are 15 in this and the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3 years later</strong>
</p><p>Landon gets out of her new home and calls Hope, hoping his plan would work.</p><p>
  <em>“Hope”</em>
</p><p><em>“Landon. Why are you calling? Is everything okay?”</em> She asks a bit concern.</p><p><em>“Yes, I just wanted to ask if you have advanced with the locator spell”</em> he answers.</p><p><em>“Oh, I think I have solved the problem we had the last time.”</em> she explains.</p><p>At hearing that Landon smiles as it was what he wanted to hear.</p><p>“<em>You could try it now with me, if you want. I finally moved out, so I am in a new place”</em> Landon explains.</p><p><em>“Okay, I could try it, I have some of your blood left. Where are you more or less?”</em> Hope asks.</p><p><em>“You should try it without any information, for making it more realistic”</em> Landon says.</p><p><em>“But I can’t do it all over the country”</em> Hope complains.</p><p><em>“Hope, I know you can. You are a Mikaelson witch, if anyone is able to, is you”</em> Landon tries to convince her.</p><p><em>“Mmmm... I will try but I can’t promise that it will work. I will call you when I do it.” </em>She accepts.</p><p><em>“Perfect, bye Hope”</em> Landon adds and hangs the call.</p><p>Then he starts walking to her home with a smile as everything was going as he wanted, and he couldn’t wait to see Hope again. When he is close to arriving there, he hears the phone ring.</p><p><em>“Hi, Hope. How did the spell go?”</em> He asks.</p><p><em>“Good, I think I found you”</em> she answers excited.</p><p><em>“Yeah? And where I am.”</em> He says clearly impatient for hearing it.</p><p><em>“In Kansas”</em> she answers.</p><p><em>“What! No, are you sure about that?”</em> Landon asks confused and a bit disappointed.</p><p><em>“Yes, is what the spell says.”</em> Hope tells clearly disappointed as she failed with the spell.</p><p>“<em>Hope, I am not there. Look through the window”</em> Landon says and starts looking at her window.</p><p>Hope is confused by that words, but she listens to Landon and goes to the window. She looks through it and can’t believe what she is seeing, Landon is at the entrance of the house. She instantly hangs the call and quickly runs down the stairs really excited for seeing Landon. When she opens the door, Landon is waiting in the other side and both hug for a long time since they haven’t seen physically each other for weeks.</p><p>“Landon! What are you doing here?” She asks after they break the hug.</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you. When I told you I was moving, I hide that my new home is here” he explains.</p><p>“That’s great news” Hope adds very happy about it.</p><p>“Now you have to explain me what happened with the locator spell”</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s what the map shows” Hope tries to explain.</p><p>“Can I see it?” Landon asks.</p><p>“Of course.” Hope says and both start going to her room.</p><p>When they get to her room, Hope shows him the map where she did the spell. Landon looks at it and realizes something that surprises him “They are two points in the map, one here and they one you mentioned in Kansas. How is that possible?”</p><p>Hope looks at the map and confirms Landon’s words “You are right, there are two points. Maybe it’s marking your.... family. At the end it’s the goal of the spell” she theorizes.</p><p>“But why now and not the tries we did before” Landon says disbelief.</p><p>“I never tried the spell with the whole country, so it wasn’t in the range” Hope tries to explain it.</p><p>“That make sense. So, we could have found a member of my family?” He asks starting to realize the implications of it.</p><p>“I think so, but we can’t be sure. I am going to try now with my blood to check it” Hope says clearly excited for the possibility that spell finally works for her.</p><p>Hope does the spell with her blood, but nothing appears in the map as all the times she tried before. “Fuck, I don’t understand why I can’t even find myself, but with you it works perfectly.” Hope shouts frustrated while the room starts to shake as she gets too emotional.</p><p>Landon gets close and tries to calm her “Maybe you are too special for the spell, with being tribid and all that”</p><p>“And what happens with my family? Why we can’t find them, that can only mean that they are dead” Hope adds shouting very close to crying.</p><p>“Hope, you don’t know that. They could be as you, too special or hidden by another spell” Landon says while he hugs her.</p><p>Hope slowly calms down, which makes the room to stop shaking. “We will find them, and I promise you that I will never stop helping you. Also, you should have a little more hope, given your name” Landon adds causing Hope a little smile.</p><p>“I don’t know what I would do without you” Hope thanks him.</p><p>“Destroying the furniture” Landon answer causing both to chuckle.</p><p>“Very funny. But seriously, I think we should look up what is producing your second mark. At least one of us, could found their family” Hope proposes.</p><p>“I don’t know, Hope. What if they don’t want to do anything with me? They clearly didn’t when they abandoned me” Landon argues getting a bit sad at thinking about it.</p><p>“They would be stupid, because you are someone worth of knowing. At least you will get answers” Hope argues but doesn’t seem to convince him. “Also, it will a fun trip” she adds.</p><p>“Okay, I will try. I think I can do it this weekend” Landon finally accepts as he knows that she is not going to let him waste this opportunity.</p><p>“I also have this weekend free” Hope confirms it.</p><p>“And, how are you planning to get there?”</p><p>“I have been learning to drive, so I could get us there” Hope says.</p><p>“With what car?” Landon asks.</p><p>“I can steal one using my magic”</p><p>“Mmm... that doesn’t seem to be very legal.” Landon says clearly against the idea.</p><p>“It will just be like a loan. Or do you prefer that we go by bus and take forever?” she tries to convince him.</p><p>“Okay, but just because I took enough busses this week.” He accepts after some seconds of thinking about it.</p><p>“Perfect, everything settled. By the way, how is your new family?” Hope asks changing the subject.</p><p>“I haven’t really spent time with them, but they seem… nice” Landon lies since he felt the opposite when he met them but doesn’t want to concern Hope. “Now that you ask, I have to go. I don’t want to be late my first day”</p><p>“Yeah, better to cause a good impression. I will try to make more precise the locator spell. See you tomorrow?” Hope asks hoping for a positive answer.</p><p>“Yes, I can come here to walk together to the school in the morning” Landon proposes.</p><p>“I would love to, like the old times.” Hope adds smiling by the idea.</p><p>“Exactly, see you in the morning. Bye Hope” Landon says before leaving the room also with a smile.</p><p>He starts walking back to his new home still with huge smile after seeing Hope. In his way back he keeps thinking about an idea that he can’t get out of her head lately. <em>Are my feelings for Hope more than for just a friendship? How could I know it when she has been the only person I really cared for?</em></p><p>When Landon arrives at his home, he finds his foster parents inside waiting for him and suddenly his other reality hits him. He has the feeling that they are not going to be easy to deal with, but he is decided to not let this opportunity of being with Hope, slip away.</p><p>“We want to set some rules” his foster mother says as Landon enters.</p><p>“Okay” he answers while he walks towards them to listen.</p><p>“We don’t care what you do meanwhile you don’t cause problems. So, you can’t miss school, you have to get a job and never bring someone to the house. Do you understand?” his foster parent explains with a very serious tone and Landon nods.</p><p>“Perfect, then go and put your things in your room” they add.</p><p>Landon obey so he goes to his room and starts ordering all his clothes when he sees the photo of his mother that he still conserves from when he was abandoned. He can’t avoid getting sad thinking about and ends up whispering “Maybe I will see you soon”.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday</strong>
</p><p>Hope and Landon meet early in the morning at her house to start the plan to go to Kansas.</p><p>“Where are we going now?” Landon asks as he follows her.</p><p>“I know a car that we can steal, one of my neighbors is on vacation” she explains as she keeps walking.</p><p>When they arrive there, Hope opens the car with magic without making the alarm sound. “See, everything is planned”</p><p>Both get inside with Hope sitting in the driver seat. Then she starts the car with magic.</p><p>“Okay, this went surprisingly well” Landon says.</p><p>“I told you, I had everything under control” Hope answers sassily while she drives.</p><p>They spent all of the trip talking about trivial things until they are near to the city where the mark was. “You didn’t know anything about your family no?” Hope asks<br/>
trying to bring up the subject.</p><p>“No, the only thing I have is a photo of my mother with her name” Landon says as he takes the picture from his pocket with a sad tone.</p><p>“She has your eyes” Hope adds after a quick look at it, trying to comfort him.</p><p>“Yeah” Landon sighs.</p><p>“Are you sure you are okay doing this? I don’t want to force you” Hope says not knowing what else to do as she feels he is not comfortable doing this.</p><p>“More or less, I’m just too nervous and excited at the same time, but you were right I have to do this. I can’t live knowing that I didn’t try it.” Landon explains.</p><p>“Just remember that I will be there if you need me” Hope adds with a comforting smile.</p><p>“I know, and thanks for coming with me” he answers also smiling.</p><p>The last minutes of the drive they just focus on getting to the correct place. Finally, they arrive where the map points, a cafeteria. They park the car and walk to the door, but when they are going to enter Landon suddenly stops.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can do it, Hope” he is able to mutter while he is still freeze.</p><p>Hope turns into his direction and looking directly at his eyes tries to convince him “Landon, don’t worry. You have nothing to lose and everything to win, okay. The worst case you will be exactly like now”.</p><p>Landon take some seconds but then he nods and enters with Hope by his side.</p><p>They walk to the counter where a middle age woman attends them “What can I offer you two?”</p><p>Both instantly recognize her as the woman in Landon’s picture.</p><p>“We will just have two coffees” Hope answers as Landon is clearly out of words.</p><p>“For here?” the woman asks.</p><p>“Yeah, for here” Hope answers.</p><p>She quickly prepares them while Hope pays. Then Hope hits Landon with her elbow trying to make him react which he does after the hit but doesn’t say anything. They both get their coffees and sit in a table not to close to the counter so she couldn’t hear them</p><p>“Landon, she is your mother” Hope tells him excited but not too loud.</p><p>“I know, I can’t believe that is really her” Landon answers also excited.</p><p>“She seemed nice. Do you want to tell her right away?” Hope asks.</p><p>“No, I think that I need some time to process it. I couldn’t even talk before” he says.</p><p>“Okay, take the time you need” Hope accepts and takes a sip to her coffee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope the next one will take me less time.<br/>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Believe me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stay for an hour slowly drinking their coffees while speaking about other things until Hope gets tired “I think you had enough time to think about it, go and talk to her”.</p><p>At hearing that, Landon clearly shows discomfort by her words but doesn’t say anything. After some seconds, Hope starts looking at him with a defiant gaze that causes Landon to give up “Okay, I will do it”.</p><p>“Perfect. I will be here in case you need reinforcement” she adds with a smile just before Landon stands up and starts walking slowly to the counter.</p><p>“Oh, you two are still here?” Seylah asks when Landon gets there.</p><p>“Yeah” Landon answers and starts thinking how to introduce the conversation he has to.</p><p>“So, what can I serve you?” Seylah asks after Landon haven’t said anything for some seconds.</p><p>“Ehhh, the same as the last time, two coffees” he says avoiding the real matter.</p><p>“Aren’t you too young for so much coffee?” she asks while preparing the coffees.</p><p>“We waked up very early for coming here, so we kind of need it” Landon answers with a smile.</p><p>“And why did you come here, if you don’t mind I ask. There isn’t much to see in this town” she says just before putting the coffees in the counter.</p><p>Landon at hearing that words paralyzes and doesn’t know how to answer “Ehh…”. He turns around and see Hope looking at them. She recognizes that he is doubting so she nods and smiles at Landon trying to support him which gives him the strength to say the truth. He turns back to Seylah, heavily breath and says “You”.</p><p>“What do you mean with that?” she asks very confused.</p><p>“I think that I am your son, Landon” he answers surprisingly sure about it even for himself and shows him the photo of her that he has. She looks at it carefully and after some seconds finally says something apparently very calm “Do you mind waiting some minutes until I finish my shift, so we can talk about his?”</p><p>“Of course” Landon immediately says and starts getting his wallet out of his pocket for paying the coffees.</p><p>“Oh no, I invite” Seylah quicky tells him at seeing it and gives him the coffees.</p><p>“Thank you” Landon adds while he goes back to Hope.</p><p> </p><p>When he gets to the table he sits and gives Hope her coffee. “So, did you tell her?” she asks excited.</p><p>“Yes” he answers without adding anything else.</p><p>“And what did she say?” she adds impatient for knowing.</p><p>“She will come here when she ends her shift, so we have to wait” he explains.</p><p>“That it’s great Landon” she congratulates him very happy about it.</p><p>“Don’t call the victory so early, I had the feeling that she didn’t believe me” Landon answers getting more serious as he says the words.</p><p>“Someone told me to have more hope, you should take the advice” Hope says.</p><p>“Using my own words against me is not fair” Landon protest smiling.</p><p>“Not worse than using my name” she quickly snaps and produce both to laugh.</p><p>Then Seylah appears interrupting them, “Can I sit here?”.</p><p>“Yeah” Landon answers getting again a bit nervous.</p><p>She sits down, “Can you let the two of us alone?” she asks trying to not sound rude while doing it</p><p>“No” Landon instantly interrupts before Hope could answer.</p><p>“It’s okay Landon, I will wait outside. You two have a lot to talk about” Hope says immediately after him and leaves without letting Landon stop her.</p><p>“Can you show me again the photo?” Seylah asks after Hope leaves. Landon nods and gives it to her. After some seconds of inspecting it, she finally talks “I’m surprised you kept it for 17 years”</p><p>Landon that was already pissed because she made Hope leave instantly snaps at hearing that “You don’t even know my age! I am not 17.”</p><p>“Landon, I know that you are 15.” She quickly corrects herself trying to calm him down.</p><p>“And then why did you say that?” Landon asks confused and still clearly annoyed.</p><p>“I wanted to be sure you are really my son.” She explains</p><p>“If not, how would I have this picture?” He asks.</p><p>“You are right, it’s just that is hard to believe that after all these years you are here. How did you find me?” she continues asking which only causes Landon to get mad “If you don’t want me here, you have just to say it. I shouldn’t have come here”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry. Let me explain everything. Would you come to my house, so we have more privacy?” She asks, hoping to calm with the offer.</p><p>Landon takes some seconds to think it and finally accepts “Okay, but she is coming with us”. Seylah nods so both exit the cafeteria, Landon asks Hope to come with him which she agrees. In their way Landon tells Hope all their conversation and his doubts about this but she reassures him in trying to talk to his mother. After some minutes walking, they arrive at her house. At seen it Landon can’t avoid feeling mad about, how she apparently has a comfortable life.</p><p>When they enter, Seylah tells them to sit in a couch near the entrance while she was going to get something to drink.</p><p>“I can’t believe she has this house” Landon tells Hope clearly pissed about it.</p><p>“Landon, don’t be so judgy, let her explain herself” Hope says just before Seylah comes back.</p><p>“You should listen to your girlfriend” Seylah interrupts them as she appears.</p><p>“We are only friends” both instantly correct her at the same time avoiding looking at each other as they are blushing.</p><p>“In that case, I will feel better for this” Seylah adds before she takes a gun out of his pocket and shots Hope with dart which cause her to faint.</p><p>“What are you doing!” Landon shouts confused while she turns to Hope that. He realizes that she is breathing which instantly calms him down.</p><p>“She is just asleep and will wake up in some hours. I need it to talk with you alone since I can’t trust her. She is a witch” Seylah explains.</p><p>“What are you saying! How is she going to be a witch, that it’s insane?” Landon shouts trying to sound surprised while he debates if he should leave.</p><p>“Don’t try to fake surprise, I can see that you are lying” Seylah says. “This pendant shines when a supernatural is near, and your friend is making it shine brighter than anything I have seen before” she adds trying to convince him to tell the truth.</p><p>Landon stays some seconds thinking what he should say since she clearly knows what she is talking about. Finally, he comes to the conclusion that is better to admit that she is a witch and avoid more questions about Hope.</p><p>“Okay, she is a witch. That’s how I found you, with a locator spell with my blood”</p><p>“That makes sense” she answers while she puts down the gun she was still pointing at Landon.</p><p>“You don’t believe me before but now you?” He asks annoyed.</p><p>“Because you were lying. I try to not be found so I was suspicious about how you was able to do it, but this is a reasonable explanation. Now I completely believe that you are my son, Landon” she says trying to sound nice.</p><p>“Why did you left me? You don’t seem to have a hard life” Landon asks avoiding any non-vital conversation since he doesn’t trust her.</p><p>“I was young and my job didn’t allow me to take care of a kid. I thought that you would have a better life that way” Seylah explains.</p><p>“You were wrong, I didn’t have a better life that way. And who is my father?” He continues asking.</p><p>“I don’t know it, as I said it wasn’t an easy situation. But I am sorry that you hadn’t the life I thought you would. Let me try to compensate it “</p><p>“And how are going to do that?” Landon asks disbelief.</p><p>“You could come to live with me here”</p><p>Landon at hearing that can’t avoid feeling a mix of emotions. Is what he always wanted, having a family but something in his mind is screaming that he shouldn’t. He looks at Hope that is still laying besides him unconscious and he knows what decision he has to take. He can’t leave her now, when he was able to finally find a home near Hope.</p><p>“Landon, what do you say?” Seylah interrupts his thoughts.</p><p>“Now I can’t, I just found a home where I want to be. We can keep in contact and maybe one day I will accept the offer” Landon answers trying to sound sure of it.</p><p>“It is because of her?” Seylah asks as she noticed that he focused on her instantly when she proposed the idea. “Landon she isn’t good for you, she is a supernatural” Seylah adds since Landon doesn’t answer.</p><p>At hearing that Landon instantly get mad, he stands up and answers shouting “What do you know! She is good, the only good thing in my life”.</p><p>“Oh, she could have a pretty face and a soft looking but don’t let that trick you. All of them are monsters, they don’t care about humans like us. You will end up dead if you continue with her” Seylah replies losing a bit her nerves.</p><p>“Stop saying that! She is not like that” Landon shouts getting more angrier every second.</p><p>“Believe me, I know what I am talking about. Is she controlling you with magic? I can help you deal with her” Seylah says.</p><p>At hearing that Landon completely loses control “Are you insane! Why do you even think you know what is good me? You don’t know me and now I am sure that I don’t want to”, he snaps.</p><p>“Landon believe me, you will regret sticking with her” she tries to convince him softing her tone as she realizes she is losing him.</p><p>“The only thing I regret is coming here.” He shouts back still really angry and can only think about one thing, getting out of there with Hope. Then he leans towards Hope and pull her in his arms.</p><p>“I don’t want to see you again” he says while walking to the exit and slamming the door as she leaves.</p><p>Then he goes to where the car they stole is parked and lays Hope in the back seats. He sits down near her and let all the emotions he was holding back in front of Seylah emerge. While he does it, he feels that the question that has been rounding his mind lately is now clear. His feelings for Hope are much deeper than a friendship.</p><p>30 minutes later Hope wakes up very confused. She looks at Landon and sees that he has been crying.</p><p>“What happened Landon?” She asks while she tries to remember everything.</p><p>“Oh, you are awake” Landon answers surprised but doesn’t say anything else.</p><p>“The last thing I remember is being shot by your mother” she adds as Landon still in silence.</p><p>“Yeah, she wanted to talk alone” Landon explains.</p><p>“She could have just asked for it. How do we end up here?” She continues asking.</p><p>At hearing that Landon freezes for some seconds thinking if he should tell her what really happened. But decides that is better to hide as he doesn’t want her to feel any type of guilt for it.</p><p>“She just didn’t want me in her life, so I left with you” Landon lies.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Landon. Worse for her, she is the one losing by not wanting to know what an amazing son she has” Hope says trying to help him. “Let’s get out of here before I come back and kick her ass”, she adds as she stands up and goes to driver seat.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you would” he says with a smile while he also sits in the passenger seat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all don't get too mad at me for what happened with Seylah but I felt it was the best for the story. Also I think is reasonible that she has prejudices against supernatural after working for Triad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope and Landon are now 16 years old.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One year later</strong>
</p><p>“Peanut Butter Blast Whipped Cream on the bottom just how you like it” Landon gets her attention as he serves the milkshake to Hope, that is working on her homework while making him some company until Landon ends his shift.</p><p>“Thanks Landon” Hope answers as she looks up from the exercises she was doing.</p><p>“I wanted to talk you about something” Landon starts saying but before he can sit down with Hope, an ice hit him in the back.</p><p>“Kirby, you should be doing your job” they hear someone shout from one of the tables behind.</p><p>“I think you should deal with them first” Hope tells him clearly frustrated about the interruption and how they treat Landon.</p><p>“Yeah, I will come back shortly” he adds also pissed about it and goes to their table.</p><p>“What do you want?” Landon asks when he gets there trying to maintain the forms but clearly pissed.</p><p>“Just letting you know that for the poor service you have a negative tip” One of them says as the group stand up to leave while laughing. But as they are doing it, one of them trips with a chair and falls over the other ones in a very embarrassing way. So, they quickly stand up and run away not looking back.</p><p>Landon comes back to Hope’s table with a smile “I saw what you did there”.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything they are just very clumsy” Hope jokes knowing that he caught her.</p><p>“Oh, for sure, but seriously thanks” Landon says as he sits down in front of Hope.</p><p>“They had it coming. What did you want to talk about before that assholes interrupted?” Hope gets into the subject.</p><p>“I think I found the house where you live with your mom and you burned when you were seven” Landon answers a bit nervous not knowing if she is going to react well to it.</p><p>“How? I searched for it, but I was never able to find it.” She asks excited and surprised.</p><p>“I searched for reports about houses being burned when we were seven and I found one in the area you told me you lived. I thought that we could go and try to find any clue about your family, if you are okay with it” Landon explains more calm after seeing her positive reaction about it.</p><p>“Oh, I think it’s a great idea. Thank you for still helping me in this” Hope answers with a kind smile.</p><p>“I told you that I am not stopping until we know what happened with your family” Landon says giving back the smile.</p><p>They keep a moment staring at each other until Hope breaks it, “How about tomorrow? I have all the weekend free”</p><p>“Perfect, I have also the weekend free” he instantly answers as he had already thought about this conversation before. “I have to finish my shift, you don’t have to wait for me” Landon adds although he knows she is probably going to stay until the end as most days.</p><p>“I think I will enjoy the milkshake meanwhile, and later we can discuss the details for tomorrow” Hope answers and Landon nods knowing that she is too stubborn to try to argue. Then he leaves to attend the other customers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The next day</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As they did when they went to find Landon’s mom, they meet up early in the morning and steal another car. They drive for like an hour since the place wasn’t far from where they live. “I think this is the place” Landon says since the location on her phone match with the reports he found. Hope stops the car at the exterior gate and recognizes the house. “Yeah, it is”</p><p>“Hope, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want” Landon says after she has stayed paralyzed for some seconds inside the car.</p><p>“I have to, maybe we find something useful.” Hope answers and finally gets out of the car.</p><p>“Do you want me to go with you?” Landon asks before Hope enters the house.</p><p>“Yeah, it will be better having four eyes” Hope answers hiding that she also wants him for moral support since she doesn’t know if she can handle being in the house again.</p><p>After hearing it, Landon follows her breaking a police precinct that was around the house. Hope enters and when she touches the burn door frame all the memories of the day she had to escape fill her mind. She stops for a moment but at feeling Landon touch her should she recovers and definitely enters the house. Hope and Landon start walking around the first floor trying to find something, but everything is too burned.</p><p>“I think we should try in the second floor” Hope says after they checked all the floor. Landon nods, and both go up to the second floor.</p><p>They go around it not finding anything until they end up in the old Hope’s room. At realizing what it is, Landon waits outside giving her some space meanwhile Hope enters. Inside she sees her old bed and her book of drawings burn. She sits in the remains of her bed and opens the book, although it is too burned to recognize any of her old drawings she can’t avoid getting in the verge of crying remembering all the memories with her mom.</p><p>When she recovers, she exits the room and finds Landon waiting for her, “Nothing useful here, there is only one place left” Hope says trying to hide that she nearly cried. Then she walks towards a ladder that connects with the attic.</p><p>“This is where my mom used to put the coffins with my family” Hope explains while she gets up.</p><p>When Landon gets up, he finds Hope opening a trunk that seems to be well conserved. He gets closer and see that is full of wood figures.</p><p>“My dad used to make them for me when I was a baby” Hope says and Landon notices how her voice is starting break.</p><p>Then Landon sees a letter inside, “What is this?” He asks while he handles her the letter.</p><p>She looks at it and realizes that is from her dad “A letter from my dad”</p><p>“Do you want me to leave you alone for reading it?” Landon asks as he doesn’t want to disturb her.</p><p>Hope thinks about and come to conclusion that she doesn’t want him to see her cry even if he has already done it. “Yes please”</p><p>“If you need me, I will be downstairs” Landon says with a smile trying to comfort her and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Hope opens the letter and starts reading:</p><p><em>My dearest Hope. I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love you and to explain that in our family's darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings, and so I did.</em> <em>Please do not mourn me. Whatever pain I endure, I do so in service of those I love.</em> <em>My sole regret is that I will be away from you.</em> <em>Be good to your mother. I draw comfort knowing that she will protect you. And I know she will not rest until our family is united. Until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow. To become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine. Please remember that you are the legacy this family has always desired, the promise we fought to protect. You are, and always will be... our hope.</em></p><p> </p><p>When she finish reading , she starts sobbing uncontrollably. It takes her more than 10 minutes to finally stops crying. She tries to clean her face that it’s a mess after all and decides to come down with Landon. She finds him looking around the first floor, still searching for any hint. Landon at hearing her come down turns around and instantly recognizes that she has been crying. So, he walks to get close to her and asks her to trying make her as comfortable as possible with the situation “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes.. it was just..” Hope tries to convince him, but her voice starts to break as she does.</p><p>“Hope you don’t have to hide anything from me” Landon tells her softly as he gets even closer. Hope that is keeping her gaze low to avoid him seeing her teary eyes, doesn’t say anything. He starts feeling how the house is starting to shake as before when she was upstairs, so he knows she is close to a breakdown. Landon slowly raise her chin until their eyes make contact, “Hope it’s normal to be crying after this”. Hope can’t contain it anymore and breaks down again. At seen it Landon just hugs Hope trying to give some comfort not knowing what else to do.</p><p>After some minutes Hope finally recovers, they exit the house and sit down at the stairs in the entrance of it. Hope clean her final tears and speaks to Landon “ I’m sorry about this, it’s not fair that I am dragging you around in search for my family and keep breaking down because I miss them, when you have to deal with the same”</p><p>Landon takes and squeezes Hope’s hand trying to comfort her before he answers “Hope, it’s not the same, you had a family that loved you and wanted you. It’s worse losing something that you had that simply the idea of it, so I completely understand how this affects you. And as said before, I will help you find your family until the end, so now don’t worry about me okay?”</p><p>They stay some seconds in silence looking at the surroundings until Hope breaks it “I think you should read the letter in case I have overlooked something in it”. Then Hope takes the letter from her pocket and offers it to Landon that hesitates for a moment, but she reassures her with a look.</p><p>He proceeds to read the letter and can’t avoid getting emotional while doing it, so he can’t imagine how hard it was for Hope. When he finishes, he heavily breathes and give it back to Hope trying to make her smile “For you, child full of wonder”</p><p>At hearing that Hope hits him in the chest and with a little smile adds “says the guy who still reads comics”, which cause both to laugh.</p><p>“Did you find something?” She asks when they stop.</p><p>“I don’t think so. Your mother didn’t tell you any detail of what happened to your father?” Landon says.</p><p>Hope tries to remember and when she is sure about it answers “no, she told me the same as in the letter, that my dad sacrificed himself for saving our family”</p><p>Landon stays some seconds in silence thinking, until he has an idea “Can’t you use the letter for a locator spell?”</p><p>“Yes, but my blood should be better, like when I used your sweater it was harder than directly with your blood, so it won’t be any advantage” Hope explains.</p><p>“Oh” Landon mutters disappointed. Then he sees how Hope’s eyes lighten up like when she has an idea. “What are you thinking?” he asks intrigued.</p><p>“Maybe we can use the letter, in other way. When I was researching about the locator spells, I found one that marked the place where an object was made, so it could lead us to where the letter was wrote.” Hope tells getting a little excited as she says it.</p><p>“That sounds like an amazing idea, let’s try it”</p><p>They prepare everything and do the spell, at first it doesn’t show anything in the map but slowly it appears a mark in a well-known place for Hope.</p><p>“New Orleans, wasn’t there where…” Landon starts saying but Hope interrupts him clearly disappointed “Yeah, the city that my father and his sibling founded, and my mother was the alpha of the pack”</p><p>“Then it makes sense, why are you not excited about it?” Landon asks confused by her attitude.</p><p>“Because I went there when I was younger, before I met you. It was the most obvious place to look, but I couldn’t find any clue” Hope explains still sad about it.</p><p>“Hope, you were too young. Maybe now we can find something together. We don’t lose anything for trying, and you know I don’t have any plan for the rest of the weekend” Landon tries to convince her.</p><p>Hope stays some seconds thinking about it and accepts realizing that he was right, that she was giving up too early, “okay, you could be right and it’s true we don’t have anything else to do“.</p><p>They both stand up and get back to the car, hoping this time there will be more luck in New Orleans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Klaus letter is the one that he writes at the end of 3x22 in The Originals.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy it and that I am not making too difficult following the story being so slow updating. Also if you have any ideas for things that could happen in New Orleans leave them in the comments. Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A bit of  Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After so much time, I'm back with this story that I intend to finish sometime.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In their way to New Orleans, Hope and Landon discuss what they should do there. They conclude to visit first the Bayou and ask the werewolves what they knew since Hope knows that her mom was the alpha of the pack and after they would go to the exact place where the letter was written. For hiding Hope’s identity, they decide to tell them that Hope is a werewolf whose mother was Hayley’s friend, and that Landon is a human.</p>
<p>Finally, they arrive in New Orleans, park the car close to the Bayou and get down. Landon feels that Hope is a bit nervous, so he gets closer and while walking by her side he asks, “Are you prepared?”</p>
<p>Hope nods trying to look calm and prepared, which convinces Landon so they keep walking throw the Bayou. After some minutes, they start hearing some noises and suddenly they are surrounded by a group of people, that clearly look like the pack.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” A woman at the center of the group asks with a defiant tone as she takes some steps putting herself ahead of the rest.</p>
<p>“We are searching for Hayley Marshall” Hope answers not showing any emotion.</p>
<p>“Why?” The same person asks.</p>
<p>Hope takes a moment to remember the plan and explains herself “My mom was an old friend of her, they grew up together. Some days ago, she found a young werewolf that needs help, and we can’t give it at the moment where we live so she thought Hayley could help her”</p>
<p>“I am sorry, but Hayley Marshall isn’t here, and we can’t offer any help” She answers more calm than before.</p>
<p>“Do you know where we can find her?” Hope continues asking.</p>
<p>“No, we haven’t seen her in a very long time”</p>
<p>“The last thing we heard was that she was the alpha and had a daughter with Klaus Mikaelson. How has she disappeared and where is her family?” Hope asks as she starts to lose her apparent calm for the frustration of not obtaining any information.</p>
<p>After hearing that, Hope and Landon see how the group gets nervous. Some seconds later the same woman speaks again “You are making a lot and dangerous questions. From what we know she escaped from the city with her daughter after Klaus Mikaelson was captured by Marcel Gerard and that’s all we know about her since that moment”</p>
<p>“Where can I find that Marcel?” Hope instantly says giving up any try to hide her personal implication before Landon could stop her.</p>
<p>The woman hesitates for some seconds clearly debating if telling her more, she looks at Hope and finally talks “He also disappeared a long time ago and since then we don’t know anything about him or any Mikaelson. Why your sudden interest in him, this seems more than just for an old friend of your mother” she adds suspicious about it.</p>
<p>Landon at hearing that, starts getting nervous while thinking some excuse about Hope’s attitude, while Hope feels a mix of sadness and defeat that make her turn around leaving without saying anything else.</p>
<p>“Sorry, forgive her manners. She was really excited to find her mother old friend, so she is just disappointed …Thank you for everything” Landon says trying to explain Hope’s behavior and turns running into Hope but the woman interrupts few second later “Also, if you plan visiting the city, be careful because lately the vampires and witches are in constant wars, and usually the werewolves are the ones that end up being hurt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will have it in mind, thanks again” Landon adds before finally going after Hope. When he gets to Hope he find her sitting in the floor with her back supported with the car looking down at the floor. Landon knowing that is better letting her process this information just does the same sitting by her side and waits in silence.</p>
<p>Some minutes later Hope finally talks “Let’s go to the place where the letter was written, maybe we have more luck”</p>
<p>“Hope, wait a moment. Are sure you are okay? We can’t go there relentlessly.” Landon says while gently stopping her putting his hand on her waist.</p>
<p>“Yes, it was nothing new” Hope says trying to avoid a further conversation, but Landon continues knowing she was trying to hide her emotions as she always does. “That’s not true, we learned what happened with your father and that is related with why your mother went missing”</p>
<p>Hope stays some seconds thinking about what Landon said. Then she turns to face Landon and looking directly into his eyes, accepts his words. “Okay, you maybe are right, we have advanced a little. I shouldn’t have got demoralized…But now I am okay, so let’s go to the city”</p>
<p>Landon nods after hearing that words, but adds while standing up “But first, promise me that you will be careful, especially after what she said”</p>
<p>“I will, as always, don’t worry”. Hope answers with a smile.</p>
<p>“Please, you are the least careful person I know. If it wouldn’t be for me, I’m sure your temper would have exposed you like a hundred times already” Landon says laughing.</p>
<p>“You overrate yourself. I can control myself perfectly fine without you” Hope counter with a smile while entering the car.</p>
<p>“Luckily for you we will never test that wrong theory since I am not going anywhere”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know I won’t be able to free from you” Hope finally adds and cause both to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon guides Hope to the place that the spell marks. When they get there, they arrive at a tall building that seems abandoned. At realizing the door is lock, Hope opens it with magic. Inside the find an elevator so they get in and select the upper floor. When they get to the last floor, the door opens, and they find a big room where everything is upside down like if they tried to find something. In the center of it there is a big desk with what it seems like the rests of a big spell.</p>
<p>“Wow, here definitely something happened” Landon comments while they are walking around the room, looking for any clue about what happened.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and it’s like it haven’t been touched for years” Hope answers a bit frustrated since she is starting to feel that they are getting to another dead end.</p>
<p>“Do you think that this was how it was left when...” Landon starts proposing but Hope interrupts before he ends the sentence “ I think so and there is a spell to prove it”.</p>
<p>“What do you mean with that?” Landon asks confused.</p>
<p>“I think I can see what happened here if I am connected to it in some way with a special spell that I found some time ago, but it’s a difficult one from what I read” Hope explains.</p>
<p>“Do you need any help?”</p>
<p>“Just help me making a magic circle” Hope says and Landon nods. Hope tells him what things she needs, so both start searching for them in the building. Thanks to all the rest of the other spell they are able to create an adequate magic circle. When they finish Hope sits down inside and starts chanting the spell, some seconds later she suddenly passes out.</p>
<p>After some minutes that felt like hours for Landon, Hope wakes up clearly confused after everything she saw. “Hope! Are you okay?” Landon shouts clearly worried but Hope doesn’t answer. Then she turns around, trying to hide that some tears are starting to appear in her eyes but Landon notices. He tries to calm himself while kneeling in front of her and hugging her. “What happened Hope?”</p>
<p>“I saw everything… my mom, my dad, my uncles and aunts where here, even... I..was here” Hope is able to say nearly close to a breakdown. She heavily breathes, calms down a bit and continues. “My dad had to get himself imprisoned so his sibling could link their lives to him and survive until my mother would find a cure for them.”</p>
<p>“And that’s what your mother was doing when she left you the last time?” Landon asks after some seconds letting Hope calm a bit more.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so” Hope answers.</p>
<p>“So, they could still be link to your dad?” Landon continues asking.</p>
<p>“Maybe, but my mom wasn’t… so she is not protected like them, she could be...” Hope starts saying but Landon interrupts. “Don’t say that Hope, we don’t know it. They could have her captured or something like that”</p>
<p>“But why they would do that? It is easier to just kill her, if she disappeared that means that she is…” Hope starts getting anxious as she pronounces the words.</p>
<p>“They could use her against your dad for example, I’m sure she is more valuable alive. We don’t even know if they have her captured. Don’t think of the worst okay, have a bit of... Hope” Landon argues with a little smile at the end, that cause Hope a little chuckle.</p>
<p>She always loves when he uses her name that way and it helps her finally calm down. They keep staring at each other, until they hear a loud sound from the street.</p>
<p>“We should probably check the car” Landon says breaking the moment.</p>
<p>“Yeah” Hope agrees while both start walking towards the elevator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they get to the car, they see that it didn’t happen anything. “Everything seems fine. What do you think we should do now?” Landon asks.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe we should take some time to think about it” Hope answers not knowing what to say. Landon nods agreeing, so both sit down leaning into the car very close to each other. After some minutes in silence thinking, Hope breaks it “You know, I am very lucky that I found you. I could have never been doing this without your support”.</p>
<p>Landon turns to her direction with a smile and their faces centimeters from each other, answers “I am the lucky one, you are making my life so especial by just letting me be a part of yours. You are destined for great things Hope”</p>
<p>That words make her decide that she can’t hold more her feelings. Since they reunited 1 year ago, she has slowly been realizing that she wants to be more than friends, that her feelings for him are much deeper than that. So, she can’t resist what she wanted to do for so long. She takes a quick look at his lips and does it, she kisses him.</p>
<p>Hope feels how at first Landon is surprised by it and recoils a little but quickly reconnects their lips. Their kiss starts growing more passionately, when Hope hears something behind them, but she ignores it.</p>
<p>Some seconds later she feels how something pushes her to the car causing her head to hit it strongly. She falls to the floor and when she opens her eyes sees Landon unconscious bleeding with a big wound on his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for a short chapter but I am slowly getting back into the writing and I don't have much time for it.<br/>Every comment it's very well appreciated and always help with th writing.<br/>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>